Traumatized
by Lobsters forever
Summary: Has anyone ever made you do something you didn't want to do? In Ross' case, it is a whole diffrent story. Eventually a Ross and Rachel story. With a special new twist. CHAP 3 UP!
1. Introduction

**This story will be very different than my other ones. It centres around Ross, but the couple will eventually be Ross and Rachel. This story will include bad language. I do not own any of these characters. Please give it a chance, thank you.- Lobsters forever**

"Rachel" Ross continued in the cold New York street, "I am telling you he only wants to get into your pants, he doesn't want to give you a job offer." Ross said while giving Rachel the cup of coffee she had him hold.

Rachel rolled her eyes at what Ross was implying. Yes, Mark was attracted to her, years ago. Though, that doesn't mean, she ever felt that way about him. "Ross! Stop worrying! I am a big girl, and so what if he likes me? That doesn't mean I do!"

Ross sighed and said "Okay, I guess. Just please, Rach. If you get into any trouble call my cell and I will be there." Ross said while giving her a hug. Rachel chucked and said "Okay, daddy. " Ross had a disappointed look in his eyes. Rachel smiled and said "Come on, I don't want to see you upset. You are my friend, and I am quite fond of you. Just stop worrying. I am sure everything will turn out for the best."

Rachel walks into the middle of the street and Ross calls her, she turns around and on accident hit's a man in the face with her purse. She says "I am so sorry, sir." The man is still on the ground and he then whispers "_perra_". Rachel looks confused, and asks "What does that mean?" The man backs starts to get up, a little too late. "Rachel, turns around and doesn't see the man, anymore." So she decided to get into the cab and ride away.

The man, yells in pain. "Make sure that bitch, gets it some how. And look for that guy who she was just with a minute ago. Look him up, to find her! And for God sakes, get me a mother fucking ambulance!"

The next night:

"I can't believe your going to Paris!" Phoebe whined together with Joey.

Rachel sighed and said "Yeah, well here I have you all. Though, I feel like something is missing in my life. " Phoebe nodded then asked "You mean, a man?" Rachel nodded and said "Yes, though, not just any man. I want to find my Soulmate, and if takes me to go to Paris to find him. Then I will go, to France," Joey sighed and asked "Are you sure your not going to get away from your Soulmate?" Rachel asked confused "What do you mean?"

NEXT SCENE:

Ross walked down the street just as a man dressed in a leather jacket, and a cigarette in his hand tapped him on the shoulder "Excusa, are you Dr. Ross Geller?" Ross nods and asked confused "Yes, but I am sorry to be rude. Though, who are you?" The man chuckled then said "never mind that, that's not important. All that is important, is that you get into the limo you see forward to your right." Ross chuckled then said "I am sorry, but I have things to do." The man stopped Ross, and poked him in the back with a gun. He then whispered in his ear. "This could be done easy, or hard. You decide." Ross gasps frightened and says "Okay, lets go into the limo."

Ross entered the limousine with the man holding a gun to his back. All Ross knew about this situation is that he never meet this people in his life, that, and that they were Cuban. There was another man in the car and he asked Ross "Cuban cigar?" Ross shook his head, meaning no. The three men in the car, began to smoke, and Ross couldn't take it anymore and asked "What is going on? Why do you need me?"

The man holding the gun chuckled and replied "Oh, _Si_, we have not gotten to that part yet. You do realize though, that your _muchacha_ last night, caused our leader 'Alehandro Medez' to be in the _hopital_, till January. Though, we are not men to hurt a woman, so our duty is to kill you." Ross gasped frightened and pulled on the lever to open the door. All three men laughed and one of them said "Though, Ross. You have a very interesting choice of career, taking care of the world's finest and most valuable pieces of artefacts. Get us one of those _muy costoso, _what you say, fossils, and we'll forget that our leader is spending time in the _hopital_, because of your bitch!"

Ross clenched his fists and said "Don't call her that! She is not my _muchacha _she is my friend." The man like rubbed his temples and said "Oh, so you wouldn't mind if we took your friend, into our casa's and showed her the _dormitorio_ ?" Ross sighed and said "look, whatever you want I'll do it. Just please don't touch her!"

The mean nodded and said "_Buenos, _now. I want you to steal that one t-rex right collar bone. _Comprende_?" Ross nods, and asks "What happens if I don't do this for you?" The man then says "Then this" he said pointing to the gun, then continuing "mother fucker will be down your throat."

Ross sighs and is let out of the car, then the man opens the window and says "By the way, my name is Pedro. And if you tell anyone about this, my buddies and I, will rape the hell out your girl. You got it? Buddy?"

Ross sighs and says "Okay, I won't say anything…….-under his breath "yet"

The man opens the car door and it hits Ross' stomach, then the man punches him in the noise, and causes it to start bleeding.

Pedro then says angrily "Buddy, we are not, how you say, playing a joke. Sanchez will get his revenge. Just do your job, and no one gets hurt _too _hard!" Ross is still on the ground aching from the pain, he then asks "Okay, I will do it!" Then the man says "Oh yeah, one more not very important thing. We can't kill Rachel, so I want you to do it. Kill your _muchacha_!"

Ross gasps and says "No! I am not going to kill her! That's stepping over a line!" The man bends down to Ross' level on the street and says "Really? Well, if you don't…we don't have a rule against killing children. Both of yours will be under the ground faster then you will." Pedro then drops his cigarette in front of him, and steps on it, and says "Got it, buddy?" he says while he enters into the limo, and drives away.

Ross finally restrains himself, and gets up off the ground. He finally reaches the coffee house, sweating. He says hello to everyone, and wipes the sweat off his face. Rachel then goes over to him and says "Ross, you look like hell. What happened to you?" Ross sighs and says "nothing, never. Rachel, what ever happens in our lives the next few days, I am so sorry. Look, something happened, and I can't explain it. I got to go…….."

Ross crosses the street, and enters his apartment. He sits down, finally safe.

"You have one new message" his machine says.

"Can't keep a promise, eh, Ross?"

**Please, tell me what you think in a review. Thank you- Lobsters forever**


	2. savin' me

Ross gasps at the message, and he remembers what Pedro had told him. _"How could I kill, Rachel? I mean, I can't even kill a fly." _His emotions got the worst of him, and tears streamed down his manly face. He wiped one away with his thumb as he remembered _"Ross, with us, it's never off the table" …. _He got up, and sighed. He had to figure out a way to get out of this. He walked over to the open the door, when he noticed a shadow on the other side. He let if go, until _bam, Pedro slammed the door on him. _"I thought, we had a deal!" He says, while he hits Ross in the stomach, with a baseball bat. Ross grabs a hold on the wall, with his hot and sweaty fingers, trying to get a grip. Then he says "I didn't do anything." Pedro laughs and says "Right, you didn't do _anything!_"

Ross looked down and asked "What did you want me to do, take a plate and stab her with it?" Pedro chuckled and said "Ross, you're a scientist, you can clearly think of something more discreet. So, from now on, your going to wear this microphone, and if you don't, I swear to your fucking mother, that both of your children will be dead! You got that?" He says and spits on him, "oh and by the way" he says while leaving. "Don't ever leave Rachel's side, until she is gone. Because I have men, you don't even know about, watching you!"

Ross got up, wiped the spit off his shirt, and called Rachel and Joey's apartment. Rachel had answered, "hey, Ross. How are you, you were a acting a bit weird at the coffee house. Are you okay"? Ross sighed and said "Yes, everything is fantastic. Can you come over here, please, right now?" Rachel sighed and said "Sorry, I can't. I just got Emma back form my Mom's. Why don't you come over here?" Ross sighs and says "Well, I don't know. Is Joey there?" Rachel then says "No, he isn't." Ross then says "I will be there in five minutes."

Ross quickly, sat down and spoke into the tiny microphone, the was attached to the tie, that he wore. "Look, I am going over there now." He quickly, ripped he piece of paper, that he had just written on, put it in his pocket, and left his apartment very frightened.

"I do assume your leaving the apartment, to visit her" Pedro says while taking his cigarette away from his mouth. Ross steps out and says "Yes, of course. I am going to finish her off." Ross said sadly. Pedro smiles and says "Good. Would you like me to escort you?" Ross chuckled and said "No, that's ok. I think I know my way." Pedro shook his hand and then squeezed it and whispered into his ear "If you do anything funny, you know what your reward would be." Ross moved away forcefully, causing a piece of paper to fall out of his pocket.

Ross quickly put his foot over it, Pedro then said "What the hell is that?" Ross picked it up and asked "What this? Oh, this is just.." Pedro grabs the piece of paper from his hands, and reads it. Then slightly chuckles then says "Ross, what the fuck did I tell you?" Ross gulps then says "Look, I am sorry. Please don't hit me, I don't want Rachel to suspect anything." Pedro then puts his hand on Ross shoulder and says "_Si_, I respect that."

Then quickly after letting go, he crumpled up the piece of paper, then left it on the floor, and spit on it. Ross got up, and ran quickly down the hall down to the stairs, and quickly left the building, and crossed the street, a man bumped into him, and grabbed his arm, and said "Change of Plans". Ross looked surprised then whispered "Okay…" he hoped that he wouldn't have to _kill _Rachel."

A few minutes later, Ross had knocked on Joey and Rachel's apartment door, and Rachel asked of him to come inside. Ross accepted and sat down on the couch "Rachel, before I do something, that I am going to hate myself for….." he began, Rachel stood there confused beside him on the couch. Ross gently took out a piece of paper from his pocket, and put it in his mouth, then grabbed Rachel's face, and kissed. Rachel stopped it, as soon as she felt a piece of paper in her mouth. She opened it up, and it read "Do not yell, do not mention this to anyone, and don't talk to me about it, and that goes for now to. They, are listening. They want me to kill you, I will explain it to you later, jus get out of here now. Go to long Island! Now!"

Rachel had a frightened look on her face, and said "Ross, why did you just kiss me?" she said as she winked at him, then she pointed to her bedroom, to get Emma. She then said "Ross, stop that. Your tickling me…" Ross raised his eyebrows then said "oh, wow. That feels good" he yelled as he got Emma. Ross led Rachel down the stairs with Emma, and then she said "I forgot how good you look naked." Ross smiled, and then opened the door to exit the building, and saw a taxi, she put her stuff in it, while Ross checked around for Pedro. The taxi man greeted her "Hello, Miss." She painted and said "Take me to Long Island, quickly, please."

Ross then remembered what Pedro had told him _"I have guys you don't even know about." _Then he though to himself _"How convenient it is, to have a taxi right in front of the building." _He gasped, then ran to the taxi, and knocked on the window. "Rachel, get out of the cab, now!" Rachel looked confused, then a man, entered on the other side of it, and yelled _"Conducir, rapido" _The cab left, with Rachel screaming in it, and Pedro holding a gun to her head."

Ross ran after it, and hit the sides of it, then came up with an idea………

**Nickelback - Savin' Me Lyrics **

**Prison gates won't open up for me**

**On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'**

**Oh, I reach for you**

**Well I'm terrified of these four walls**

**These iron bars can't hold my soul in**

**All I need is you**

**Come please I'm callin'**

**And oh I scream for you**

**Hurry I'm fallin'**

_**CHORUS**_

**Show me what it's like**

**To be the last one standing**

**And teach me wrong from right**

**And I'll show you what I can be**

**Say it for me**

**Say it to me**

**And I'll leave this life behind me**

**Say it if it's worth saving me**

**Heaven's gates won't open up for me**

**With these broken wings I'm fallin'**

**And all I see is you**

**These city walls ain't got no love for me**

**I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story**

**And oh I scream for you**

**Come please I'm callin'**

**And all I need from you**

**Hurry I'm fallin'**

_**CHORUS**_

**Hurry I'm fallin'**

_**Please tell me, what you thought of this chapter. Thank you- Lobsters forever**_


	3. welcomed by Pedros crew

_Hey, everyone! Sorry, about the HUGE delay on my fan fictions. I have been really busy. I am taking a couple of online courses this summer, and the work is just killing me. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this very short ) chapter..-Lobsters forever_

"How are you, my muchacha?" Pedro said as he ripped off the tape that was stuck to Rachel's lips seconds ago. Rachel did not say anything. "I said. How are you?" Rachel blow away some hair that was coming towards her face. She than hummed. Pedro chucked at her until "WHAP"! Pedro hit her, and her cheek turned a bright red. She yelled in pain, and she asked "Please, stop! I did not do anything! Nada!" This last phrase caught Pedro's attention. He bent down to head level with Rachel because she was sitting on a chair tied up in a very nice house. Pedro then smiled and said "Listen, I am not going to hurt you. I do not hurt any girl! It is not how I am! But, listen muchacha, Alehandro Medez will get his revenge"! Rachel sighed and said "Please, do not involve Ross in this! He did not do anything wrong! Just take it out on me! It is my fault…" Before Rachel could finish, one of Pedro's men came into the room. Pedro walked to him, and the man whispered in his ear "usted necesita venir...tu sabe por qué". Pedro sighed and said "Si, si. Well, Rachel. I hope you enjoy your stay at my casa, I will be back soon. Don't try to get anywhere, eh? I have too many men watching you anyway. Who knows, they might come in later and how you Americans say they will welcome you".

Rachel waited until they closed the door and then the tears came streaming down her face. She tried to move the chair, but it was stuck to the floor. She stopped trying to move as soon as she heard a step outside the door. The door opened and she gasped. The man walked into the room bull sighted while hitting his arm with a rope, testing its thickness. Rachel then said "Please! I will do anything, just don't kill me! I will pay you for your leaders operation. What do you want from me?" The man untied her hands from the chair and threw her onto the floor. Then he unzipped his pants and held her hands down and said "A little fun". Rachel yelled and screamed as she begged him to stop! Though, he would not.

Xxxxx

"Ross, what the hell is wrong with you? It's 2 am in the morning"! Monica said as she turned on the light. Then Chandler turned on the light and said "Ross, what's wrong?" Monica looked into her brothers eyes. She had never seen him this upset before. Ross looked down as tears formed in his eyes as he whispered "They took Rachel". Chandler than said "What happened with Rachel?" Ross then yelled "THEY TOOK HER FROM ME! IT'S MY FAULT TOO! I SHOULDN'T HAVE TOLD HER TO GET OUT OF THE APARTMENT! IT'S ALL MY FAULT"! Monica tried to understand, but she came to the conclusion that how they took her wasn't important. How they were going to get her back was!


End file.
